4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Warframe Review
this is a longer review than normal I just had more to say enjoy! it’s almost certainly the best game you’ve (probably) never played. As it stands today, Warframe is a game which is difficult to fault. It’s amazingly fun and addictive, and something you’re forever in danger of getting hooked on. Listen my warning: you will become addicted. (Hello are you listening no whatever..) Initially, it presents as a typical common third-person shooter, mysteriously starting with a storyline which is slowly uncovered. , this game was love at first sight. After a very short, HD cutscene, you’re thrown into the Adrenaline filled life of a space ninja. There’s just a small tutorial to play through, then you’re straight into the God ninja movements, which are totally mesmerising. The simple and unique controls are the sole for the fast pace of the game, which will make you start dreaming sweet dream about ninja (pew pew pew...) s. It took me a very very long time to figure out why the game was called Warframe; and then I found out it was because the cyborg (robot) suits your character wears are “war frames.” Like a framework of war. Mmm... yep still confused saying that sometimes though. What really sets Warframe from other MMOs (for you that don’t know here is the definition “an online video game which can be played by a very large number of people simultaneously.” is the balance of the very well set out gameplay gameplay in my opinion, it’s the best thing about it. It’s so balanced that it’s almost done with Malice. What usually annoys me about other games is how the player base has a unified opinion about “the best” way to play a class. There is one optimal “set-up,” and everyone is on the same path to get it. It’s planned out for you, and it’s boring and really mean. What makes matters worse is when other players start talking smack about how you’re doing everything wrong, which sucks. (like come on play your own game) What’s great about Warframe is that when those same “helpful” players start telling you what you should be doing, you can be confident that they’re wrong. Because the next time you speak to them, they will have changed their minds, and you realise they can’t find an answer on the forums and they have no damn idea what they’re doing either. The best Warframe or weapon is just a matter of opinion, which I think is brilliant it’s just whatever you work well with. I love the complexity and difficulty of the game; right from the start you get full gameplay experience, there’s no “waiting for the endgame.” There’s a very complex modification system where you can change gear with your collected modification cards, (they are basically upgrading cards) and add to this the levelling mechanic. All armour and weapons need to be levelled to unlock said modification slots and increases there stats. However, there is a level cap for every item; you can level up each piece reasonably quickly and, once you’ve maxed out your armour or weapon, you stop gaining your master rank (very similar to your player level). So, you’ve got a choice to make: You’ve just gotten used to this great armour & weapon combination but you’ve maxed them out, and you’re not progressing. Do you switch or change to your old favourites? You can change Warframes (Armor) and weapons, or stop levelling. Ironically, however, the game doesn’t really require mastery rank to progress (it just helps a bit) you through the extensive content. With the sheer amount of content in Warframe, I know what you’re probably thinking right about now: “I bet you have to grind grind grind.” Not Today. There’s actually an immersive storyline, and the best thing about it is it’s almost optional, you can play as much or as little as you like. The campaign isn’t forcing you to do anything, and I haven’t even finished it after 150 hours of play. No, this isn’t due to incompetence; it’s because I got lost in this game instead of smashing mercilessly through the storyline. I became obsessed with acquiring every Warframe in the game. My experience with the multiplayer exceeded all expectations, with public matchmaking, PVP, and even guild features. The reason people can play for so long is the social aspect; matchmaking is on by default, and random teammates are found very quickly. There is a downside to the incessant (continuing without pause or interruption.) forced teamwork, however, which are speed runners. Speed-running has become embedded within the “Warframe culture so to speak”. If you’re in a popular public event, you’ll inevitably be matched with a speed-runner, meaning they run past all the mobs in a map, head straight to, and often complete the objective, then beeline straight to the extraction point. It’s stressful at best, especially if you get lost in the map, which is different every time and that’s not all. if these pushy speed-runners get lippy or abusive, which can happen. With such a large player base you’re bound to encounter some negative conflicts. They’re not all bad, and for the most part, the player base is professional, almost austere. Forcing teamwork also adds a level of camaraderie (mutual trust and friendship among people who spend a lot of time together.) to the game. I was very impressed with the clan (guild) dojo, and how its necessity gave way to natural character progression. You need to be in a clan to gain access to a suite of research labs, where you can build new resources, weapons and Warframes. Despite a large, active player base, though, there’s still lots of people who’ve never heard of Warframe, let alone tried it. If that’s you, maybe it just slipped under your radar. But whatever the reason, it’s worth going into now; especially since the major expansion released in late 2017, the Plains of Eidelon. This was such a vital update that it caused rumblings deep in the gaming world about it essentially being a new game. This was when I started playing, and why I think it’s so amazing. To the developers’ credit, there have been consistent content updates since the then, as well. If you were an early adopter of this game and were disappointed, I urge you to give it another chance. 10 / 10 Essential -James2244 Category:Content Category:Game Reviews